Dumbledores' Journey
by ThirdWeasleyTwin
Summary: The story of Albus and Minerva's life starting from Minerva's 7th year of Hogwarts to now.
1. The Beginning

DUMBLEDORES' JOURNEY

DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR. If I was Dumbledore would not be gay! (or dead for that matter)

September 2, 1953

Minerva Guinevere McGonagall sighed for the umpteenth time at her friends Rolanda and Poppy. The three were sitting at the breakfast table and Poppy was rambling on about the new Transfiguration professor.

"I tell you Minerva, he can't be more than ten years older than us and he's _sooo_ handsome! One look into his eyes and you'll melt!"

Minerva asked, "When did you see him? He wasn't at the Sorting Ceremony last night and he's not here at breakfast."

"I ran into him in the hall. He is simply dreamy!"

Rolanda intervened, "You don't even know his name, Poppy!"

"Well I for one am not going to be caught up in all of this nonsense!" Minerva exclaimed.

Poppy sputtered, "You don't have to be so perfect, Minny. I mean, you're the head girl and all, but just relax!

At that moment, the bell rang and all further retorts from Minerva were silenced.

Minerva hurried to her last class, Transfigurations. As much as she had tried to deny it, Minerva was curious about the professor and arrived 10 minutes early to class. The professor was faced the other way as she found a seat towards the back of the room. He turned around and as she looked into his twinkling eyes, she was transfixed.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was an optimist, but even he would admit to not having the best of days. Teenage girls had been fawning over him throughout all of his classes.

But the moment Minerva McGonagall walked through the door, everything changed. She was a pretty girl, he had noticed, as she waltzed through the door. Her wavy ebony hair went to her waist, and her green eyes shone like emeralds.

When he turned around, that one brief moment when their eyes met, they both knew that they had a connection, an unspoken attraction, that would last throughout their lives.

May 22, 1954

It was mere weeks before the year ended, and Minerva knew that she had to make her move. She had asked if Professor Dumbledore could teach her more about Transfiguration partially because she truly was interested in the subject, but mostly because she wanted to get to know him better. So, over the year they had held weekly sessions in his classroom. It was in here, in late May, that Minerva McGonagall made her move.

"Professor," she said in a shaky voice, "You know just as well as I that we have had a certain attraction to each other."

He nodded.

"And I am graduating soon, so I was thinking that we could further our relationship."

She was stopped by Albus who said, "Minerva, I want this just as bad as you, but I am 27 and you are barley 18. Are you sure this is what you want?"

She didn't even need to answer. Minerva just lept into his arms.

This was the start of their journey.


	2. The Battle

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO MY ONE REVEWER MINERVAS DAUGHTER232! When I typed up the first chapter it seemed so much longer, now it just looks kind of scrawny. So I'm going to try to make bigger chapters. End of rant.**

June 14, 1954

Today was Graduation Day and Minerva and Albus were terribly excited, but also terribly nervous, that they could finally come out in the open about their relationship. While they were unsure how most people would react, most people weren't too affected. Many professors and students alike had guessed that they were dating and even Poppy was thrilled for her best friend.

After graduating, Minerva expressed desire to be an Auror and finally defeat Grindlewald. Albus was thrilled because at day, he was Transfigurations Professor and at by night, he was part of an underground army committed to the defeat of Grindlewald.

So Minerva set of for Auror training while Albus stayed at Hogwarts and all was well.

Jan 25, 1955

Minerva was finally done with training and was sent off to her first mission, which its headquarters would be no other place than Hogwarts. Minerva was ecstatic that she and Albus would be reunited (they hadn't seen each other since Christmas Day.

When Minerva arrived, many Aurors and members of Albus's organization were already there, but Albus was not one of them.

Albus finally entered the room. He was the head of the mission and they were supposed to find Grindlewald's Headquarters and kill him and any of his followers that stood in their way.

When the group was ready to go, Albus led the way Minerva by his side. They reached the dark wizards headquarters and snuck in, stunning anyone in the Aurors' way.

By the time they reached Grindlewald, it was only Albus, Minerva, and a few other brave fighters. They stood by the doors, ready to burst in, when Grindlewald nonchalantly walked by. Albus and Minerva knew it was a trap. All of the other fighters were battling Grindlewald's followers, while Minerva and Albus hid. When the dust cleared, it was only Grindlewald, Minerva, and Albus. There was no place to hide.

There was no possible way Albus and Minerva could win alone, but their love for each other was so powerful that when they joined hands a blue glow illuminated them and they used their combined magic to kill Grindlewald. Minerva and Albus than proceeded to collapse amongst the rubble, their magic drained from them.

January 28, 1955 St. Mungo's Hospital

When they awoke, a flood of photographers and journalists swarmed them. Albus and Minerva had started to answer questions when Poppy, now a full-fledged Medi-witch, stopped them.

"Everyone out! Minerva and Albus need their rest!"

Albus exclaimed, "Poppy! When did we get here?"

"3 days ago. You guys have been sleeping ever since."

Minerva grunted. "I'm just glad that were alive."

Poppy said, "I agree. I don't know how you two did it, but you killed Grindlewald and are heroes now!"

"Be as that may," informed Albus, "but I plan on carrying out my life, teaching at Hogwarts, and dating Min.

Minerva said, " I plan on staying an Auror, but right now I'm just really tired."

And with that, Poppy left the room, leaving Albus and Minerva with their thoughts.


	3. One Wedding and No Funerals

**A/N: Thank you to SylvaDragon! (I read some of your stories. They're really funny and good! Also thank you to laurashely 11! (I agree. I'm going to try to write longer chapters even though I failed at it last time!) Thanks to Minerva's Daughter 232, as well.(Your profile is EPIC!)**

August 17, 1955

Albus was in his classroom, fiddling with a Muggle trinket, when Minerva came in.

"Hello dear! And to what do I have the pleasure of you coming to see me?"

"Oh, I just felt like stopping bye. They've made Chocolate Frogs of us now."

"Really? Which picture did they use?"

"The embarrassing one of us snogging in the middle of Diagon Alley. But that's not the only reason I came to talk to you."

"Hmm?" Albus stroked his chin.

"Well, Its just that I don't want to be an Auror anymore. And with you a the new headmaster and all, I thought that I could replace you as Transfigurations Professor."

"That's a great idea, Minerva!"

"You really think so?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course! No one applied for the job, and this way you'll be closer to me!"

"I love you so much, Albus!"

And with that, Albus and Minerva set off to write to the school governors about Minerva's new job.

September 1, 1955

"Greetings. I am your new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Many of you may know me, as I was the Trans."

"You also defeated Grindlewald!" shouted out a student.

Albus said, "That brings me to another thing. Let me introduce you to Minerva McGonagall, our new Transfigurations Professor!"

Many students cheered.

"One more thing. Minerva, would you come around to the front of the table?"

She stood up and did as he asked.

Albus got down on one knee.

"Minerva Guinevere McGonagall, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Will you bestow unto me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled out a twinkling diamond ring, charmed to sparkle every time he was thinking of her.

"Of course, you silly old coot!" Minerva exclaimed in her Scottish lilt, leaping into his arms.

Everyone in the Great Hall stood and cheered, even the Slytherins.

May 22, 1956

Today was a special day. It was Minerva and Albus's wedding day. They hat chosen the date because it was exactly 2 years after they had professed their love to each other. Albus and Minerva decided to be wed in front of the Hogwarts students and staff (which now included Rolanda and Poppy.) The staff table was transfigured into an altar and the tables were removed with pews in their place. Hundreds of snow white owls flitted around the Great Hall and there were roses everywhere.

But nothing could compare to the way Minerva looked. She was radiant, with her hair pulled back from her face and adorned with a clip her mother had given her. Minerva's dress robes were lacy and white. Albus looked very handsome with his auburn hair and bead trimmed and his navy blue dress robes.

A swarm of reporters waited outside of the castle, hoping to catch a glimpse of the golden couple.

Minerva's parents were dead, so Armando Dippet walked her down the aisle. Poppy Pomfrey was he Maid of Honor, with Rolanda Hooch and Pomona Sprout as bridesmaids. Albus's brother, Abe, was best man with Fillius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn attending the groom.

After the ceremony, Albus picked her up and carried her outside, well wishers pelting them with rice and reporters taking pictures.

They went to the lake and took pictures against a magnificent oak. Albus carved their names into it, starting a tradition that would carry on for many generations.


	4. Suprise!

**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update! I was grounded from my laptop for a verrrryyyyy long time, but the good news is that I've managed to write many more chapters! (It will take ages for me to type it all up though.)**

September 1st, 1956

"Minerva, are you okay in there?"

"Yes, Albus, I'm fine. Just go away." Minerva emotionally responded. She was sitting in the bathroom, on the cold hard floor, trying to stop the dizziness.

"Alright Honey, I'm off to make some last minute preparations for the feast. See you at lunch."

"I love you. Bye," Minerva shakily said.

Ten minutes later, when she was finally ready to get up, she walked into their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. It felt so funny to say. Albus and Minerva had been married for a few months now and she still felt butterflies every time she said his name. The room smelled like lemon drops and hot chocolate, Albus' favorite foods. Minerva never ceased to wonder how a man could eat so many sweets, yet stay so fit and trim. Minerva breathed in his scent one more time before leaving their quarters.

Minerva sat as she waited for the first-years to cross the lake. As Deputy Headmistress she had the responsibility of leading the Sorting. But she didn't mine, she loved her job and had managed to earn a reputation as a strict but fair teacher. Most students liked her (besides the Slytherins.)

Today, though Minerva was feeling out of sorts. She shrugged it off but deep down, she had a feeling that she knew what it was.

The sorting was over, and the feast was about to begin, when Albus started his introductory speech.

"Greetings. Before we eat I would like to say a few things. Gilsprout, Butterweed, and…"

At that moment he was stopped by a gagging Minerva dashing out of the Great Hall.

"Minerva, Wait!" yelled Albus as he sprinted after her. He found Minerva sitting on the floor, sobbing. "Minerva, what's wrong?"

She said in between sniffles, "It's just that I haven't felt well the last few days and the smell of the food made me want to puke."

"Should we get you checked out by Poppy?"

"Well, I think I know what is wrong. I mean, all of the signs point to the same thing. I think I'm expecting."

"Expecting what? A message?"

Minerva sighed. For the smartest wizard in the world, Albus could sure be a little dense. "Pregnant, Albus. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, Minerva! This is wonderful!" He exclaimed, "Lets get Poppy to check right away! We can announce it tonight!"

Minerva sighed, "Fine. There's no way I'm going in the Great Hall, though."

So Albus ran back to the Hall, apologized to the students, got Poppy, and ran back to where Minerva was.

Poppy made some swirly motions with her wand. "Well Minny, you are indeed expecting!" Albus lifted Minerva off the ground and spun her around. Poppy then said, "But first things first, I get to be the god mum.

"Of course you do!" exclaimed Albus, "Now lets announce this wonderful surprise to the others!"

When he, Poppy, and Minerva returned, they were surprised to see that the students had waited patiently and hadn't touched their food.

"I am sorry about the delay, but it seems as though we have something to celebrate. My wife, the other Professor Dumbledore, is pregnant! The students and teachers roared with delight. "Lets eat!" exclaimed Albus, and they all did.

That night, everyone in the castle slept contently.

June 4th, 1957

A very heavily pregnant Minerva Dumbledore rushed to her classroom. Her students at first delighted in her being pregnant. They had thought she wouldn't give them as much homework, but they were gravely mistaken. For once the students were glad that they were taking their end of year exams because she had been piling on the homework and subtracting house points left from right.

So when Minerva sat got to her classroom, she sat down (it took her a while because she was exceptionally large for having just one child), and told her students to start the test.

The exam was about halfway done when she felt a sharp pain and screamed. Everyone's eyes were on her and she grunted, "Someone. Go. Get. Albus. NOW!"

A timid fifth year rushed out the door and sprinted to the Headmaster's office. She knocked.

"Come in!" Albus bellowed, "The password is wool socks!"

"Professor," the girl panted, "The other Professor Dumbledore needs you. I think she's in labor." Before she even finished her sentence Albus was out the door. When he reached her classroom she was lying on the floor with many students trying to help her. Albus scooped her up and carried her all the way to the hospital.

June 5th, 1957

It was well after midnight and Minerva was still in labor. "I swear to God, Albus, if I get out of this alive… YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Minerva tried to give Albus one of her famous stares, but her face contorted rather comically and Albus couldn't help but laugh. "What? You think this is funny, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian DUMBLEDORE? Your WIFE is in PAIN and you think this is FUNNY?"

"No Dear…"

"Don't you 'no Dear' me!" At that moment Minerva had another contraction.

Poppy shouted, "It's coming! Push, Minny! Push! Albus had to close his eyes until he heard a baby's squeal. Minerva relaxed.

"Phew, it's over." Then she felt another pain.

Poppy declared, "It's not over yet"

"WHAT! Albus and Minerva exclaimed in unison (for you see, Minerva and Albus had wanted to keep the baby's gender a surprise, so Poppy had left out the fact that they were having twins, too.)

"You guys told me to keep it a surprise!" They would have kept on arguing if it had not been for the cries of another baby.

"You did it Minny, I'm so proud of you!" admired Albus. Poppy washed off the babies and handed them to Minerva.

"What shall we name them?" Minerva cooed.

Albus replied, "This little ones a girl and she has your hair, so I say we name her Gwen. After your middle name, of course."

"That sounds perfect, love."

Albus chuckled, "So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"

"How could I be? Look at these two beautiful babies we've made!"

Albus said, "They have our eyes." (It was true, the twins had blue and green flecked eyes.)

Minerva suddenly sat upright, "I've thought of the perfect name for our son! Percy, after your middle name because he has your auburn hair."

"I quite like that." Albus said thoughtfully. Poppy walked into the room.

"Minny your going to have to stay in bed for at least two more days."

"What? Well you can bring me my papers to correct."

"Yes," Poppy said, "I suppose we could."

"Is it alright if I sleep in here tonight, Poppy?" ALbus asked.

"Of course, Headmaster! Now unless you two, I mean four, need something else, im going to bed."

"Its fine Poppy," Minerva replied, "Just go to bed."

And with that, Poppy left, and all four members of the Dumbledore family fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Holiday

June 5th, 1957

When Albus woke up the next morning, he glanced over at his wife. She was so beautiful when she slept. Minerva had been through so much (childbirth, marriage, the murders of her parents, killing Grindlewald), yet she was only twenty. Albus kissed her on the cheek and left to dress for breakfast.

The air was filled with chatter in the Great Hall at breakfast when Albus stood up.

"Attention, attention. I am pleased to inform you that our Transfigurations professor and I have brought forth life into this world! Twins, a boy and a girl!" Cheers erupted and it took minutes for everyone to settle down.

A Gryffindor shouted, "What are their names?"

Albus answered, "Gwen Regina Dumbledore and Percy Graham Dumbledore."

After breakfast, the students couldn't concentrate on preparation for OWLS and NEWTS, so classes were canceled for the rest of the day.

June 8th, 1957

Minerva and the babies were finally ready to go home. Albus packed her bags and Minerva fastened the twins in a Muggle stroller to transport them across the castle. They left in the middle of the night, as not to be disturbed.

When the young family arrived at their quarters, Minerva was surprised with a bouquet of flowers and the nursery completed with two of everything.

"It's beautiful, Albus!"

"Oh, it was nothing, really."

"But you painted and built everything by _hand_!"

"Yes, but I did it thinking of you and the children, so it took no time."

"That is the sweetest thing you have ever told me, Albus Dumbledore!"

The couple tucked in the twins in their cribs and Minerva turned around, and kissed Albus passionately. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the bedroom. Lets just say, that the way they carried on, there would be a whole lot of little Dumbledore children running around soon.

At breakfast, Albus and Minerva brought the twins and set them in their little high-chairs. They fed Percy and Gwen their bottles, and it was so cute, a slew of Hufflepuffs ran up and asked to hold the babies. Albus, being the softie that he was, could not refuse anyone. The papers were blowing up about the twins and the Dumbledore family got so much fan mail, that it flooded the table.

Christmas Eve, 1957

Albus and Minerva sat in wing- backed chairs by the fireplace in their quarters. The twins were fast asleep and not fussy for the first time since they were brought home,

"Can you believe it? This is Gwen and Percy's first Christmas!" exclaimed Minerva.

"I know, love. Guess what I got them?"

"What?"

"Toy brooms!"

"TOY BROOMS!? Albus, they can't even walk, let alone ride a toy broom!"

"I know, but I wanted to give them a head start. They're going to be Quidditch stars someday, I guarantee it!"

"Well I got Gwen and Percy something much more reasonable…. Gryffindor sweaters!"

"And for me, my love?"

"You will just have to wait and see tomorrow, Albus Dumbledore!"

"Do I still get my Christmas nookie?"

"We'll see!" And with that, the couple went to bed, although they didn't do a lot of sleeping.

Christmas Morning

Albus and Minerva woke up, got Gwen and Percy, and went to the sitting room. When the babies unwrapped their gifts, they were pleased to find the brooms, even though they didn't know how to work them. Albus got lemon drops from the twins and from Minerva, a watch that could be used as a two way mirror between them. Minerva received a set of robes from the children and a never ending box of chocolates from Albus, she expected that he would use it the most.

It was a lonely day at Hogwarts, considering that only three students and six staff members stayed. Minerva decided to cook a Christmas meal for everyone. It was a merry dinner and many had complimented her cooking skill, Albus suggested that she could become the Potions master. And that concluded the Dumbledores' Christmas.


	6. A Growing Family

September, 20th, 1960

Minerva and Albus woke up to a little rascal jumping on their bed.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Yes, Boo?" Albus groggily asked.

"Well, it's just that Percy and I have been thinking… and we want another brother or sister!" Albus choked and Minerva glanced over at him.

Minerva said gently, "We'll see, honey. Maybe in a little bit."

"Okay, Mummy! I'll go tell Perc!" Little Gwen scurried off to proclaim the big news to her brother.

Later, when the elder Dumbledores were dressing the twins, Percy asked, "So when's our brother going to arrive?"

"Or sister!" Gwen cut in.

Albus chuckled, "It takes a while for a baby to come, you silly geese!" The Dumbledore family then proceeded to breakfast, where Percy and Gwen had become fixtures. When the mail came, Albus received a letter from the Ministry.

He reluctantly told Minerva, "Dear, it looks like I've been summoned. You'll have to take the children with to class with you."

Minerva sighed, "Fine…. Now go, you old coot! Be back for dinner!"

"Goodbye, Mon Cher!" Albus proclaimed with a dramatic flourish. He kissed Minny on the cheek, ruffled the twins hair, and Flooed to the Ministry.

Later, during one of Minerva's classes with Gryffindor and Slytherin, Gwen and Percy were playing quietly in the corner. Suddenly, Gwen got up and toddled to the middle of the classroom.

"Guess what? Percy and me are gonna have a new baby brother or sister!" There were murmurs from the students and Minerva blushed profusely.

"No class, trust me, I am not expecting a baby! Now could you please turn to page forty-eight in your textbooks."

That night, after the twins had been tucked in, Minerva and Albus discussed the possibility of expanding their family.

"I'm all for it, kitten, you are a wonderful mother and our children would love another sibling."

"I know, Albus. I've been thinking all day, and I want another little Dumbledore too."

"Great!" Albus childishly exclaimed, "let's get started!"

The next morning, a Hogsmeade trip was scheduled. Albus darted off to Honeydukes immediately with Percy and Gwen. Minerva decided to go shopping for dress robes with the girls, Poppy and Rolanda.

"So Albus and I were thinking…"

"That's a first!" Rolanda teased, and Poppy promptly punched her in the arm.

"Well, we have decided to try for more children."

"So that explains why you were so tired at breakfast this morning!" Even Poppy snickered.

Minerva uncharacteristically blushed. "Well it's not like I can be pregnant already. It was just one night."

"I shall be the judge of that!" Poppy cut in.

"I'm not going to be tested out in public!" exclaimed Minerva with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Ok, have it your way. Anyhow I have some major news… I'm dating Alastor Moody, the Auror!"

"Oh!" Minerva exclaimed, "Albus knows him. He said that Alastor was very brave."

"He is! And such a gentleman! I think he is the one!"

Rolanda sarcastically drawled, "You say that about every guy, Poppy."

"I'm serious!"

Minerva tried her best to nod sincerely and not crack up. Luckily, it was time to head

back to the castle, so the girls trekked up the hill to Hogwarts.

November 25th, 1960

Poppy had been right! Minerva was two months pregnant and going to her first check-up

with Poppy during her free class period.

"Congratulations Minny, I'm going to be the god-mother to a little boy!"

"Co-godmother dear." Minerva smiled. She knew that her husband would be pleased with

a son or daughter, but deep down, he had wanted a boy. She said her good-byes and

rushed to the Headmasters office to tell Albus the good news.

When he had found out, he leaped up and twirled her around the room like a teenager in

love.

"Now, Albus, don't go run off and tell the whole school. I do hate it when the students

pity me!"

Albus chuckled, "Alright Tabby, whatever you say."

If Albus had been excited, Percy and Gwen were thrilled! They squealed and screamed.

Their parents had to tell them it was a secret, or even the Muggles would know come

morning!

May 1st, 1961

Minerva was around seven months pregnant and the twins were almost four. Everyone

in Hogwarts had found out about the Dumbledore family's impending arrival, because

Minerva was sick of fat jokes about five months into her pregnancy. Albus was running

himself ragged between his duties as a father, headmaster, and husband.

"Oh Albus, dear, I'm craving Muggle fast food. Would you floo to London and pick me

up a Value Meal?"

"A Value what?"

"A Value Meal! They're quite good, apparently. I, mean, look at what they've done to the

Muggles. It's like someone has cast a swelling spell on them!"

"Okay, kitten, I shall ry to find this Value Meal you speak of."

So off he went in robes, cloak, boots, and wand on a valiant quest to find the elusive

Value Meal.

When he arrived back at their quarters, Minerva hungrily dove in and ate the food. But,

then, in mid-bite, she clutched her stomach. Albus sprang to his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby! He's coming! It's too early!"

Albus sent his patronus to Rolanda, asking her to watch the twins. He then rushed

Minerva to the hospital wing.

Minerva was in labor, frantic about her baby.

"It's perfectly alright, Minny," Poppy comforted, "he just wants to meet his family a little

early."

Albus, too, was worried. He had prayed that their would be nothing wrong with his

Minny or their child. The contractions came close together, and Minerva was very tired.

Albus clasped onto her hand, and at that moment, she felt a magical spark that instantly

gave her the strength she needed to push. Moments later, George Wulfric was born!"


	7. Hogwarts!

**A/N: ****I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. Thank you to Chofis Garcia! Just a lil' chapter for now. More Poppy/Alastor angst and George featured in the next.**

September 1st, 1968

Albus Dumbledore sat at the Hogwarts staff table with his seven year old son, excited for the sorting ceremony to begin. This year, Gwen and Percy would be sorted. Albus was almost positive that both of his twins would be sorted into Gryffindor. Percy was a natural at Quidditch and was very social. He would be the class clown for sure. Gwen was just like her mother, she had a fiery attitude and was extremely intelligent. Lately she had become secretive and cunning, but Albus was sure that it was just a phase.

"Percival Dumbledore!"

Minerva tried to suppress her excitement, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Percy strutted to the Sorting Hat acting as he owned the world. Seconds after he pulled the hat on his head, it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded and cheered madly. Percy felt right at home, although technically he kind of was.

"Guinevere Dumbledore!"

Gwen paraded to her mother, head high and shoulders back, looking elegant and full of herself. She sat down and daintily placed the hat onto her perfectly coiffed hair. As everyone in the hall waited with baited breath, the Sorting Hat took its time. Ten minutes later, it called "SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva looked appalled, and Albus, shocked. Gwen looked confused at first, but then smirked and strode purposely to the Slytherin table, where she was enthusiastically greeted.

As Gryffindor alumni, Albus and Minerva had purchased Gryffindor apparel, flags, textbook covers, and anything else that was remotely connected to their former house. The thought had never even crossed the parents' minds that a child of theirs would be sorted into another house.

At the professors' table, the atmosphere was rather tense. Poor George didn't know what to say!

It was no better at the Gryffindor table.

"Cheer up mate!" A second year named Arthur Weasley consoled Percy, "The Sorting Hat probably mad a mistake. Your sister is a true Gryffindor!"

Percy smiled and nodded, but he knew that the Sorting Hat didn't make mistakes. He just hoped that Gwen's sorting wouldn't create a rift in his family.

Gwen sat alone at the end of her table. It was true that she would stop at nothing to get her way. She looked down at people she felt inferior to her. Gwen could be cruel and ruthless. But she truly had a good heart, and felt out of place in Slytherin. Gwen glanced over at her parents and saw her mother looking quite upset. Gwen hoped that Minerva wouldn't hold her sorting against her, but she would find out at transfigurations class the next day.

February 5th, 1962

Half of the year had gone by, and Minerva and Albus had accepted that their daughter was a Slytherin. Percy and Gwen maintained a good relationship as well and they were partners in Transfigurations class.

Percy was best-mates with Arthur and was currently trying to help set Arthur and his crush, Molly Prewitt, up on a date. Percy was a smart kid, but he didn't apply himself and was scraping by his classes. He was a natural on the broomstick, though, and was confident that he would be the Gryffindor seeker. Gwen soon fit in at the Slytherin Commons, even though she had a nagging feeling that she was different. Gwen mad friends with Severus Snape, a fellow outcasts. She had also made friends and admired Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, the third year golden couple. Narcissa was like an older sister to Gwen, and taught her the rules of pureblood society. Gwen had the best grades of the first years, but she epically failed when it came to any sporting activity.

George was having the time of his life! Albus and Minerva doted on him like he was their only child. They had an ulterior motive to this though, George hadn't shown any signs of being magical, so his parents showered him with magical gifts to stimulate him. Aside from the possibility of their youngest son being a Squib, there had been rumors of the uprising of a certain dark wizard.

"Not Tom! He would never do such a thing!" Minerva exclaimed while she and Albus were lying in bed.

"I had never trusted him, Minerva. I know he was Head Boy alongside you, but I still have my suspicions about him framing Hagrid and opening the Chamber of Secrets."

"I suppose you are right, but we were close for a number of years!"

"Yes, Minerva, before he attacked you!" Albus yelled.

"He had just tried to kiss me, and you stopped him! You and I weren't even dating yet!"

"I'm sorry dear, it is important for us to be united in case Tom actually becomes powerful. He hates me, and still might be obsessed with you, so we must be diligent in protecting our family, and the other students at Hogwarts."

"Albus, I love you. I love your obsession with candy, your childlike tendencies, the ginger hair that is so distinctly you. But most of all, I love your morals. I wish I could have half the character you have!"

"My kitten, you're too kind. Too beautiful, too young, too smart for me to take your life away from you. And yet I cannot help myself."

"And for that I am glad, Albus. You have given me life, and everything I have ever wanted."

The Dumbledores knew, that whatever came next, they would always love and cherish each other.


End file.
